


Fictober 2k19 Day 3 Prompt #2

by FinalFantasyXVNut



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fictober 2019, Mershark AU, aot - Freeform, aot x reader, attack on titan - Freeform, attack on titan x reader, female reader incert - Freeform, my writing, original fanfiction, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFantasyXVNut/pseuds/FinalFantasyXVNut
Summary: Fictober 2k19 Day 3 Prompt #2 "Just follow me, I know the area."Writing, Mershark!Eren AU(c) meEren Jaeger(c) AoT; Attack on Titan; Shingeki no Kyojin; Hajime Isayama





	Fictober 2k19 Day 3 Prompt #2

"Just follow me, I know the area." Eren had asked you yesterday that he wanted to show you his favorite spot underwater that he found while trying to find you things you would like while you were only able to see him on certain days of the week.

"Hold on Eren. Let me go inside and grab the special necklace you gave me when I was a little girl. Pretty sure I can still wear it." You told him with a small nod, [h/c] locks flowing in the wind as he waited for you, arms resting on a large rock close to the shore(most of it was submerged in the water)

You finally came back outside, the necklace that he got for you around your neck. It matched your [e/c] eyes so, you kept it in a safe place in your room where you could always find it, just in case he invited you to go for a swim with him or to explore his home under the sea.

"Okay Eren, I'm ready. Let's go!" She ran towards the water, kicking off her sandles and throwing her shirt off with her shorts as she was wearing a one piece swimsuit underneath so she could swim much, much easier.

He nodded and turned into his shark form and, turned towards her so you could jump onto his back carefully before you held onto his dorsal fin, legs on his back as he made his way under the water again.

He moved through the water at a moderate speed, you holding on as long as you can. It was really neat seeing everything on the sea floor above you and below you move past you as, he swam through the water; going through the rough currents to get to the place he had been waiting to show you since you two have been seeing each other.

You felt him stop as you opened your eyes and looked around. You had your eyes closed while he went through the strong currents at top speed, making sure no stray underwater plants or small fish made contact with your eyes.

"We're here!" He told you as you got off his back so he could turn back into his half shark, half man form as he grabbed your hand and moved you through the cave mouth he opened with his other hand.

You followed him through the dark cave, squeezing his hand because you were afraid but you were with Eren so it wasn't so bad.

"Okay now [Name], I need you to close your eyes. I'll tell you when you can open them again and don't worry, I'll keep holding your hand this whole time; even till we get there."

You nodded as you closed your eyes, holding onto his arm as you both floated ahead towards the place he wanted to show you.

You had felt like you finally made it to the place he wanted to show you. "Okay, you may open your eyes now [Name]!" You opened your eyes and they went wide. 

He had taken you to an open underwater field, full of coral, along with colorful rocks and pebbles as far as the eye can see. With the sunlight peaking from above the water making everything sparkle and shine.

"Oh Eren, its beautiful. I didn't know this was here! Thank you, so much." You had given him a big hug as he hugged you back.

"Oh! Also [Name], I have something else I wanted to ask you since we are here already." He took out a small box and, floated towards you. You gave him a confused look till, you saw him open up the tiny box and you put both of your hands to your mouth, tears falling from your eyes at what he just pulled out.

It was a diamond ring, the same color as your [e/c] eyes. "[Name], will you marry me? Till death till us part?" He stood there waiting for your answer, rosy pink on his cheeks.

You took hold of the tiny box with the ring and closed it and gave him a big hug, blush appearing on your face even more then his.

"Yes Eren! A thousand times yes! I would love to marry you~!!" He smiled at that and accepted your kind hug. You both looked at each other in the eyes as your lips touched.

The sun shinning of his and your [h/c] locks as you stayed like that for a moment. You gotta admit, this was the best surprise of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmarks, comments, kudos are appreciated~!!


End file.
